


Accidental Metamorphosis

by ems4179



Series: Life turns on a dime [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Cameos - Freeform, Bruce does not Dance., Cute Kids, Dancing on Bubblewrap, Death of a suit, Fairylights, Fluff, Gen, Hi-jinks, Loki - Freeform, Magical Dancing, Thor in a Ballgown, Thorki - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, dance-off, evil siblings, random children, random timeline, temporary animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems4179/pseuds/ems4179
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the battered soul of a Frost Giant, one mortal child at a time. This is the prequel to Grief Hits Harder than Even Mjölnir.</p><p>Who can resist the thought of Loki on a bouncy castle or making daisy chains or just being adorable in general?</p><p>Basically this is a series of one-shots duct-taped together by a common thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace

Loki sighed with relief as he got home. He closed the door behind him and let his armour slip away finally. As he carefully pulled off his tunic, a grimace came to his features as he saw the many bruises that marred his torso - all courtesy of the beast that the midgardians referred to as the Hulk. How he hated that thing! He considered using magic to relieve the pain but he was running low as it was and relieving the pain was not worth leaving himself vulnerable to attack. He headed to the bathroom instead - a long soak would help him recover and by the time he was done, his magic would have recovered enough to allow him to heal the last of his aches and pains.

He sighed with aggravation and turned off the taps when he heard a knock at the front door but made his way to it anyway, grabbing his discarded tunic and pulling it back on as he went ignoring the pain the simple action caused. He hoped it wasn't more Jehovah's witnesses - or worse Margaret, his next door neighbour - the woman would talk at him for hours. 

As he opened the door, he scowled as he realised that no one was there. The idiot teenage midgardians upstairs seemed to consider ringing his doorbell and running away a form of fun. He could only assume that they were highly intoxicated all or at least most of the time. He would leave the building in protest but for the fact that there was something soothing about the continual noise around him - screaming children, fighting couples, arguments between drunken friends... he supposed the noise reminded him of hom- where he grew up. Not that there were many children - screaming or otherwise - there. Unless you counted Thor and his idiotic friends.

Just as he went to close the door (silently so as not to give satisfaction to the stupid teenagers if they were still about), a little voice piped up that made him look down. "Hi Lokie-doke...mommy wants to know if she can borrow some milk please." Ah, it was Clara - the daughter of his downstairs neighbour - a child so sweet that even he could not resist. It was possibly a little sickening that a mortal could sway him in such a manner but he smiled down at her regardless, unable to help it - everyone he had ever seen interact with the girl did the same. "Of course she may, Clara. Come in a moment."

And of course she did - the child seemed to know no fear. He closed the door behind her and watched as Clara skipped into the kitchen ahead of him. "And how was school today?"

Clara wrinkled her nose. "It was boooooring. The teacher wanted us to count to fifty but I can count to one hundred and fifty and so I did but Mrs Matthews told me off. She said I needed to give the other kids a chance."

Loki raised a brow at that as he took a carton of milk from the fridge. "I've said it before, I'll say it again - Mrs Matthews is an idiot." Discouraging and belittling an intelligent child... now why did that sound familiar? He couldn't hold back a snort at this similarity between Asgard and Midgard.

Clara nodded sagely. "I was going to tell her that you said that but then, I remembered that last time I did, she told Mommy and Mommy was very cross. She said I had to be nice to the teacher but that's not fair, Loki. Why do I have to be nice to her when she's not nice to me?"

"The rules don't often make sense, do they?” Loki shook his head and set the carton down in front of her. “I suppose, if nothing else, if you are nice to her, you won't get shouted at?" When Clara did not immediately take it and leave he sighed but a faint smile hovered on his lips. "You want a cookie, don't you?"

Clara grinned at him then; that infectious smile that for reasons he did not understand had him wrapped around her little finger. "Have you had your dinner yet? I don't want your mother coming round and telling me off…again. She is a very scary lady."

Clara collapsed into giggles then. "Is big, scary Loki afraid of my mommy?"

Loki shuddered. "Indeed he is."

Clara only laughed harder at that so he eyed her, mostly in jest. "Are you laughing at me, Miss Jenkins?"

She nodded, giggling too hard to answer him in a coherent fashion. Loki merely facepalmed then went to get her the asked-for cookie. "You didn't answer my question. Have you had dinner?"

Clara nodded again but he wasn't the god of lies for nothing. "Young lady, your nose will grow if you continue to tell me untruths." He didn't understand the reference, had only heard it from Clara's mother but, perhaps the reminder of the woman was enough to make her wary. The little girl sobered. "N-no but...but... No cookies?"

Loki groaned and briefly looked heavenward as her eyes widened and her lower lip started to wobble. "Of course there will be cookies but I'll wrap them up for later and you and your mother can share them, okay?" And just like that, the sun came out again and Clara was smiling at him. He sighed and silently reminded himself that evil gods weren't meant to be this easily manipulated. Especially when the forte of said god was meant to be manipulation.

As they descended the stairs, Clara's hand automatically found his, clinging to him as well as to the stair rail. This happened a lot and Loki was still not sure how exactly such a bright child - one who regularly saw him in the news fighting the good guys at that - could be so trusting of him. He could only assume that in some way, she was insane.

Loretta opened the door to her daughter's knock and smiled at them both. "So you returned, Clara... I thought maybe Loki had kidnapped you." Loki might have been upset or annoyed by the comment but her expression said that it was a comment made in good humour. While the woman was indeed scary when she needed to be, she was also one of the nicest humans he had met so far. He smiled a little. "Perhaps next time…" He handed over her daughter, the milk and the packaged cookies and politely declined her invitation into their home. 

He had been bewildered by Loretta and her daughter's attitude towards him from the start. So much so that he had asked the woman to verify that she knew who he was. She had shrugged and said that what he did in his spare time had nothing to do with her. As long as he didn't hurt her daughter, he was all right by her. He detected no trace of a lie. At his questioning look, she elaborated: "the building has also been safer since you arrived." That he could understand - he had placed upon it a spell that would repel any who planned to enter the building to cause harm to any of those who dwelt inside. Of course, he had originally meant only to protect himself but the spell did not allow for that and by the time he had gotten around to looking into it, he already knew Clara. He decided he may as well leave the spell as it was.

Back in his home a minute later, Loki sighed and headed once more for the bath. Fortunately this time he was not interrupted.

Two hours later, he was almost as good as new - his magic was low after finally healing himself but it would be fine in a few more hours. He settled down to watch the latest episode of the Blacklist and was only a little disappointed that there were no more interruptions.


	2. Bring Me to Life

The first time it happened, Loki was able to pass it off as an accident: he had been out for a walk, minding his own business and plotting the Avengers’ downfall when a scream had rent the air up ahead. He hadn't thought much of it at first but the scream kept coming. When he drew level with the noise, he looked around to see what had caused it and saw a distressed child standing at the side of the road. He moved over and frowned down at her. "Whatever is the matter?"

The little girl looked at him, surprised out of her screams for the moment. She gestured to the road and when he looked, he saw of all things, a puppy lying there; a puppy that had clearly been hit by a passing car and would soon breathe its last. "My doggy!! A mean man ran him over with the stupid, big wheels of his stupid, big car!!! He laughed as he did it, I sawded him!!!"

Loki frowned. "Where is your mother or father?"

She gestured behind him to the supermarket. "In dere. Mama had to get somethin' but I didn't wanna leave Max on his own so she said I could stay here with him an' hold his lead but he saw something – maybe a cat or a rat or - an' he pulled hard an' he got free an' he ran across the road an' now he's sick an' he won't get up an' mommy won't let me on the street on my own and she's going to hate meeeeee!" The last word was wailed as the tears restarted.

Loki rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tightly for a moment. Norns, what was a god to do? He sighed and awkwardly patted her upper arm. "All right. Okay. I will get him. Stay there and I will bring him over to you." His forward momentum was stopped as she grabbed his sleeve. "PLEASE don' hurt 'im, Mister."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I plan only to bring Max off the road for you." She stared at him for a moment, nodded then released her hold and with a sigh, he turned his attention to the dog. Fortunately it wasn't that busy a street or the dog would probably have been run over again. He carefully scooped Max up, very aware of the waiting girl and brought him back to her. A moment of compassion washed over him as he looked down at the small creature – he looked much like he imagined he did himself after taking a hit from Mjölnir.

When he got back onto the pavement, he knelt in front of the child where she had flopped to the ground and handed over the dog's lead. She just stared at it, confused. There really was no need for it now because Max wasn't going anywhere. Even she knew that. She whimpered as her best friend was set gently down on the pavement between the two. "He's goin' to die, isn't he? Everyone I know dies an' now Mommy is goin' to hate me."

The way that she said it so matter of factly caused him to look at her with alarm. "Of course he's not going to die! He's going to be fine and your mommy would never hate you."

She looked absolutely miserable. "How can you know that? Are you a doctor?"

Loki smiled. "No, I'm magic." With a simple flick of his fingers, green light encased Max. He watched the little girl's eyes grow huge in fear that quickly turned to awe as a restored Max sat up a moment later and started licking the face of his owner, clearly relieved and happy to be pain-free. She giggled and hugged the little bundle close.

Loki stood and made to leave them to it when a sudden weight on his leg gave him pause. He blinked as a glance down saw the child hugging his leg. "Thank you Mister Wizard." He stared at her bemused for a moment then patted her head awkwardly. "You are...welcome." She only released him when her mother came out of the shop and called for her, too frazzled to even register the strange man her daughter clung to. He shook his head and smiled faintly to himself as he watched her bounce over to her parent, the bundle that was her restored Max held firmly in her arms.

He didn't stay to hear what she would tell her mother. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't want to see the mother's expression turn to fear and horror at the realisation of just who her daughter had passed her time with.

He did wonder vaguely if the girl would be believed, given that the mother had not seen him but it was an irrelevant matter and one beneath his consideration. He headed home, stopping only long enough to get himself a chai latte from the coffee shop near his home.


	3. Fire

The second time happens much like the first - he is walking along and plotting the demise of the Avengers when terrified screams rent the air. Loki has half a mind to just turn and walk away but curiosity gets the better of him - the screams are more terrified than any he has heard previously and it irks him that there can be something out there that scares the mortals more than he does. So of course he has to go and take notes.

When he gets there, the blood runs a little colder in him as he realises what the problem is - fire. He utilises it when necessary of course but, it's the one element of which true mastery still eludes him. He supposes that's probably down to the fact that he is a monster of frost. It is with some relief that he realises he can walk away from this because it's not his home that has been set alight.

He plans to do just that until he hears the scream of a child. His eyes are drawn upwards without his consent where they're greeted by the sight of a terrified little boy standing at the sixth floor window, clinging to the curtains of his once-home as a fire rages behind him, getting closer and closer.

Loki looks around, expecting to see someone who will help him but the onlookers just stare and point. Useless. He jabs a finger roughly into the arm of a man standing nearby. "At least have the decency to call the fire brigade, you moron!"

The man seems finally to snap out of his stupor, nods and moves to grab his phone. Loki doesn't wait to see if he makes the call though. He just teleports into the hot, smouldering room with its dense smoke, looks at the boy and holds his hand out to him. The boy whimpers and shifts away from him, apparently too scared even to reach for safety.

Every cell in his body screams that he is being foolish risking his life for a child that will live barely a fraction of what he has lived already but he tunes it out because no one should be that afraid. No one should have to face the possibility of burning to death. "Child, you need to come with me." He kneels down to look the boy in the eyes, does his best to smile reassuringly. "I promise I can get you to safety but you have to trust me. Can you trust me?"

The boy shivers despite the fierce heat in the room. "M-mommy t-told me n-not to talk t-to s-s-stwangers." He crumpled a little as the smoke in his lungs made its presence known and he started to cough violently. Loki was tempted to just make a grab for the boy but, there always the risk that he would just dive back out of his reach and fall out of the window - or sideways into the encroaching flames.

He considered hiw words for a moment then nodded slowly. "That's true but, I'm not a stranger am I? Or how could I be here, in your home?" He held his hand out to him once more. He watched the features of the child as he considered what Loki had said.

After a moment he nodded. That seemed right. He reached for Loki's hand and perhaps the god sighed a little in relief or it may just have been a trick of the light or something similar. "Good boy." He paused as a thought hit him. "Where are your parents?"

A beat passed before the child pointed outside. Loki frowned and looked out and focused on the scene outside until he saw. "The man being held back, trying to get back in?"

He nodded solemnly and Loki nodded in understanding. "So that must make you Tommy, hmm?" Again another nod. "Well, I guess we'd better not keep your father waiting, had we?" Without another word said, Loki lifted Tommy into his arms and teleported them out of the building. He smiled at the slightly dazed look on the boy's face - he had probably looked the same the first time that he had moved himself through space. Loki carried the boy over, tapped his father's shoulder...

Three times he tried to get his attention, three times he failed. All the while he listened to the distraught man scream that he had only left the house to go to the car fifty yards away, that he had been stopped and asked for directions, the explanation broken up as he intermittently screamed for his son. It was a rather painful sounding "Daddy" that got through.

The fight left the father immediately and he turned. His eyes widened and filled with tears at the sight of his son, safe and sound. "Oh my God! Tommy!" And didn't that bring a smile to Loki's lips. He opened his arms and the boy practically jumped into his father's embrace. "Daddy, I was afwaid but this big man saveded me..." Tommy glimpsed over to Loki and smiled shyly before worry overcame his features. He looked back at his father. "He's not a stwanger, is he, Daddy? I know you said not to talk to stwangers but, he was in our house so he's not a stwanger, is he?" He looked worried then, afraid he would be shouted at.

His father finally looked at his son's saviour. Fear flickered in his eyes briefly but he rallied quickly. "No sweetheart. He's not a stranger - this is Loki." He kissed the top of Tommy's head, placing his hand against the back of it to keep him close and nodded to Loki. "Thank you so much, Sir. You have my deepest gratitude... Some stupid teenagers doused the place with gasoline and set it alight to get back at the downstairs tenants." He was rambling he knew but he was just so relieved. He thought his son was going to die but now here he was, safe in his arms.

Loki ignored the pang that rushed through him at the sight of a son being held so tenderly by his father. It was just heartburn. Or the effects of the smoke and the fire. He nodded tersely at the man and vanished before he could say any more.


	4. Familial Monster

He is still not entirely sure how it happens but, the next time, it's Clara. He had been walking past their home when he heard shouting from inside. He knew that he should just have walked on to his own apartment because really, what business was it of his? Except that as well as two adult females screaming, he could hear Clara screaming too. He could almost imagine her, huddled in a corner, terrified and screaming her little heart out, hands covering her ears as she tried to drown out the screams of adults that she could do nothing to stop. It was too much.. Even for a monster such as he, it was too much.

It was a simple matter to cast a spell to open the door. It was an even simpler matter to walk in to the house. Clara stopped screaming when she heard her name being spoken in a quiet but urgent voice, though how she heard him over all the noise, he did not know. She was not being harmed at least. He told himself that he was not grateful for that, that it did not matter. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands lightly on her forearms, hoping to calm her a little though, how anyone could be calmed by the touch of a monster, he did not know. "Where is your mother?" He did not really need to ask - the screams coming from the bedroom told him easily enough but doing **something** seemed to focus the little girl.

Clara lifted a shaky hand and pointed into her mother's room and Loki nodded in affirmation. He turned his attention back to the clearly terrified girl. "Okay Clara, I need you to be brave okay?" He waited for her nod and continued. "Go up to my rooms and stay there. The door will be open. I will bring your mother to you shortly, I promise."

Clara wibbled a little but nodded. "Please make the scary lady go away, Loki." His expression turned determined and just a little scary. Conversely, this seemed to give the comfort and strength to Clara that she needed to follow his orders. He waited only as long as it took for her to leave to stand and stride purposefully into the other room. Even then, a small part of his brain was wondering how an intruder had gotten past his wards. He would figure it out later.

It took him a fraction of a second to take in the scene: a woman with a baseball bat stood over a huddled down Loretta who had clearly already taken a few hits. The unknown female was swinging to take another when she let out a yelp - caused by the pain inflicted when Loki reached out and yanked her back hard by the hair. Although he was absolutely furious, his voice was deadly calm when he spoke. "Drop the bat now or I will snap your neck."

The assailant tried to turn her head, intent on threatening whoever had dared to threaten her. She blinked heavily a few times as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing then just sagged as the little amount of brains she possessed finally came up with the only logical conclusion: she was being threatened by none other than Loki Laufeyson...and she was in deep shit. She gulped and self-preservation kicked in - she not only dropped the bat but threw it as far away from her as she could. "Good girl. At least your brain appears to be functioning at the most basic of levels."

Loki looked briefly over to Loretta but she seemed calmer now. Slightly annoyingly just like Clara, now that she had registered his presence, she had calmed right down - the only noise coming from her were pained gasps. He would sort that in a moment. He turned his attention back to the woman who was standing stock still in front of him - perhaps hoping that if she just stood still and quiet enough, she would be completely forgotten.

Loki released her hair only far enough that he could spin her around. "Who exactly are you and what are you doing in this building?"

The woman swallowed hard and once more turned her head to look at him as much as his hold allowed. "I-I'm Gina...Loretta's sister. I came to see my sister."

It was not often that he was surprised but in that moment he was - The sweet Loretta and Clara could not truly share blood with this monster,could they? He looked to Loretta for confirmation or denial. His eyes only widened further in shock when she nodded. "...is she adopted?"

Loretta laughed weakly at that, still obviously shaken. She shook her head. "She said she came to apologise. Maybe she did but then she grabbed the bat that Jason left after his play date with Clara and hit me. Right out of nowhere." That was all he needed to know - he would adjust his spell accordingly and from now on, anyone who dared to lay a hand on anyone with the intent to cause harm would be ousted from the building, regardless of how welcome they had once been. He had not considered this particular loophole and that vexed him. He gave Gina a shake that was none too gentle but when he turned his attention to Loretta, his voice was soft. "What do you want me to do with her? Do you want me to call the police?"

Loretta shook her head hurriedly and for a moment, Loki felt frustration and annoyance and bewilderment well up in him. She reminded him of Thor, still showing love to a sibling that didn't deserve it. Loki pushed that thought away - he regretted nothing. He sighed and looked at Gina. "You heard the lady. Get out and stay out. If I see you here again, it will be the last thing you ever see. Understand?" Gina nodded hurriedly, grimacing at the pain that the motions caused but, she didn't dare stop. Loki shoved her roughly towards the door and fortunately for her, she cleared out sharply. He did not move until he sensed that her presence was completely gone from the building.

Moving over to the side of the bed, he held a hand out. Loretta's eyes widened as green mist swirled around his fingertips before moving to swirl around her. She did not move away or try to fight it as he imagined some mortals might. She just sat there placidly, staring up at him with big, wide, trusting eyes that reminded him so much of her daughter. "Clara is fine, by the way." His tone was sharp then - the fact that she had not asked about her or mentioned her since he entered the room rankled quite a bit.

It was his turn to stare as she lay back for a moment, relaxing now that the pain was fading. "I know - I knew she was safe the moment I saw you."

"Oh."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Thank you."

He did not know why this situation made him uncomfortable but it did. He shrugged off her thanks and offered her his hand. You will stay in my home with Clara tonight," he continued as he saw a frown appear on her features, "I will stay here. She may be your sister but I am sure that nonetheless, she has made you feel unsafe in your home. I will see to it that the locks are changed and things are tidied up...and make a few amendments to my wards to oust any who dare to raise a hand to anyone who resides in this building." The latter would take the most time, of course.

Loretta smiled then as if she had finally solved a huge mystery. "So it is magic." She considered that for a moment then stood, following behind him at his insistence, just in case Gina had somehow crept back in again, intent on doing more harm. "Perhaps make it that people who don't live here get chucked out...otherwise things could get messy with the Thompson twins upstairs." She smiled as he looked over at her and he realised that actually, for a mortal, she was quite lovely looking. He had not really noticed it before, noting only her kindness and that she was Clara's much-loved mother. Even in that moment, it was but a fleeting thought as his mind worked on all the different issues facing him.

"Ah yes, the lovely Thompson twins..." Drunk off their faces most of the time, they reminded him of the Warriors Three when in good spirits but the world turns on a dime as he knew only too well and the two fought like Bilgesnipes at mating season when they slid past their limit. No, it would not be good for them to be hurt - purely because of the police visits that would entail, of course. "You are quite correct. I will take that into consideration." He opened the door to his apartment and gestured for her to enter. "There is adequate food in the fridge and cupboards," he gave Loretta a wry smile, "Clara knows where everything of importance is, don't you, little lady?" He blinked as once again a child glomped his leg and hugged tight. "Thank you for taking care of my mommy, Loki."

Loki smiled and knelt down when she released him enough to allow it. He ruffled her hair a little, smiling a little more at the way she wrinkled her nose. "Loooooki, not the hair." He out and out laughed as her little fingers moved to straighten out the mess. "You're welcome. Now, go show your mommy where the tea is so she can make herself a cup, okay? You know where the ice cream is of course."

Clara's eyes widened. "For me?"

Loki snorted and the only expression he could think of was one of Midgard: "Well duh!" His young friend grinned as she realised he was talking at least a little like her. "I don't know anyone else who eats bubblegum flavoured ice cream, do you?" Her arms wrapped around his neck that time. He allowed it. He may or may not have hugged back but he admitted nothing.

When Clara let him go, he stood and moved to the sitting room and grabbed a book of spells that would give him the basis for a new spell, nodded at them both and headed down to their home to repair the damage done by a monstrous sibling.


	5. Sheep

He had been working on a plan that would definitely stop the mortal Avengers and possibly even Thor and was at a critical stage but the knock on the door sounded urgent. With a regretful sigh, he turned his attention from his work and went to answer it.

Of course if it had been anyone else, Loki would have refused but it was Clara and it was Loretta. He stood back to let the adored demon child enter his home, assured her mother that they would be fine then ushered her off to her work. He had no idea what Loretta's job was - she could be a cleaner or work alongside Jane Foster for all he knew. He paused on his way into the sitting room as it occurred to him that she could work alongside the Black Widow but he dismissed the idea - if the Avengers or indeed SHIELD knew where he resided, they would have shown up by now. Especially after yesterday's mischief.

He grinned as he remembered the look on their faces as they realised that every civilian in the near area had been turned into actual sheep. He felt sure that Thor was all set to kill him and indeed, a fight had ensued. His once-brother had even broken his jaw in the struggle. It still niggled a little even now, despite his healing spell. Fortunately for the smaller god, he had had the sense to teleport out before Mjölnir had connected with his stomach so it instead landed on the ground where he had been thrown. He moved only far enough away to watch the chaos from a safe distance, grinning widely to himself as he heard Thor angrily roaring his name. Well, he was going with anger as it seemed the most likely but truth was that whether Thor roared in anger, frustration, amusement or any other emotion for that matter, he sounded the same. He wondered if Jane had to wear earplugs when they had sex...and then shuddered at the thought.

Anyway, everyone had been fine - it was only a temporary spell, meant for Clara's benefit because he had wanted to make her laugh again, "So Clara, did you see the news recently?" He guessed from the disinterested shake of her head that she had not. He grinned and reached for the remote, quickly setting the Sky control to record the yellow sponge boy that Clara was enamoured with. "Just one moment..."

When he was sure the programme was recording, he flicked to the news he had recorded that morning. His faint smile grew more obvious when she used **the voice** on him. "Loooki...I was watching Spongebob. Not that I like this episode - he's going on a date with Sandy. Yuck. Why does he want her to be his girlfriend?"

Loki shook his head, a mystified expression appearing instead of the smile that wanted to break free. "I can only assume it is because he has not met you yet." This seemed to appease her. "Now watch..." He fast forwarded past the depressing stuff until he appeared on the screen, clad in his finest armour. He paused and nodded appreciatively - they had certainly caught his best angle. He looked at his friend and laughed when she only rolled her eyes and folded her arms and looked distinctly like her mother when she was about to tell one of them off. "You stopped Spongebob so that I can look at you instead?" She wrinkled her nose and tried to grab the remote back.

Loki held up a chastising finger and pulled the remote out of reach. "Ah, ah...wait now, Clara - if you are not enamoured, then I guess the best bit is about to start."

Clara's brow furrowed in confusion, her vexation temporarily forgotten for the prospect of learning something new. "What does enamoured mean?"

"Uh... Pleased with; taken by; amused; happy with..." He looked set to continue so she quickly waved her hand. "Okay, okay I get it and no, I'm not enamoured with seeing your face on TV - I can see that every day here and you look better here...you look mean on TV."

Loki blinked and looked at the screen. "Well yes, that is the point after all." He shook his head and pointed at the screen. "Just watch you little ingrate."

Clara sagged a little. "Ingrate?" She really did not like not knowing things. At least Loki took the time to explain. It was one of the things she liked about him - that and the fact that he saved her mommy...and that he kept bubblegum ice cream just for her.

Loki sighed. "It means ungrateful." He became alarmed when her eyes welled with tears suddenly. "But Loki..." Before she could say any more, he pulled her to her and hugged her with his free arm. "It was just a joke, I am sorry."

She nuzzled against him for a moment then wriggled free. "Why are you always so cold? Do you need a blankie to warm you up?"

He looked heavenward, asking who-knew-who for patience and the right words. None came. "I am a Frost Giant."

Clara flopped down on the seat and peered up at him. "What does that mean?"

Loki shrugged. "Among other things, that my skin is blue and I am very cold." He only realised that she might suddenly be afraid of him but had nowhere else to go **after** he had spoken. (Damn). Clara's eyes did indeed widen as expected but he should have known better than to expect fear from his words alone. "Can I see?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "No."

Clara pouted up at him. "Why not?"

"Well, because it would frighten you? Obviously."

She snorted. "Blue is my favourite colour, Loki. Like the Cookie Monster... Do you look like him?"

He had no idea. "I certainly look like a monster." She did not seem deterred and he gave a resigned sigh, "Fine but I want your word that even if you are scared, you will just go and hide in the bedroom until your mother comes, okay? The door has a lock on it."

She found his words baffling but nodded anyway. She just stared as he eyed her then she gasped as slowly, oh so slowly, Loki's skin changed and he was indeed blue. Her hands flew to her mouth and she giggled with delight. "Your eyes are my second favourite colour!"

Loki gave her an exasperated look. "Do humans truly have no sense of self preservation at all?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. What does that mean?" For once though, Clara was too busy to wait for an explanation. She stood up on the couch to study his face better, leaning on his forearms to keep herself upright. One hand released his arm to trace gentle fingers over the marks on his forehead and he gasped as he realised she was touching him. He pulled back, terrified that she had gotten burnt but a quick glance told him that she was unharmed (what? Why? Was he different even from his blood kin? Was it something that they controlled rather than just a genetic trait? Like say, brown hair, blue eyes, big nose...ooh skin that burns any who touch? He knew nothing about Frost Giants at all. He needed to do research).

Clara looked at him with worry on her face. He thought she was getting ready to bolt. Why did he always underestimate this very special child? "Did I hurt you, Loki? I'm sorry if I did."

He shook his head hurriedly, wanting to ease her fears. "I was afraid that I had hurt you - the touch of a Frost Giant can hurt."

Considering that for a moment, she shrugged. "You're tall but, you're not that tall...shouldn't a giant be taller?" The question caught him off guard and made him laugh. "Should. I guess I still have more growing to do."

She nodded slowly. "You will need to eat plenty of greens and bread crusts - that's what Mommy tells me, anyway." He smiled at her and let his form return to its usual Aesir appearance. "Your mother is very wise indeed."

She smiled and patted the seat beside her as she made herself comfortable once more on the sofa. "Sit. What do you want to show me?"

Well okay, just this once, he would allow a mortal to tell him what to do. He sat and turned on the programme once more. The way that Clara's eyes lit up made the whole sheep stunt worthwhile. Even the broken jaw. His eyes widened as she snuggled against him, even though she now knew the monster that lurked beneath the surface.

They watched the footage twice more then switched to Spongebob until she was dozing. A sleepy hand reached to tug lightly on his hair to get his attention. He peered down at her. "Hmm?"

Clara smiled at him. "I love you, Loki. Even more than Spongebob. You're my best friend." She was asleep before his mouth could stop opening and closing randomly, no words coming out. Just as well.

Well okay, so maybe there was one...okay, two because obviously Clara would be lost without her mother...humans on this planet that he would fight for, to keep them safe. Only two though. Definitely.


	6. Birthday

He is in the park the next time. It is a strange day indeed for it is the anniversary of his birth (assuming of course, that the all-father had not lied about that too) and he is alone. It is not like this day is of particular importance really - when one has lived over a thousand years, it becomes irrelevant. Regardless though, he has never actually spent the day alone before.

Obviously in the past there was his...family and then Thor's friends. lately of course it has been his sometime-ally Doctor Doom or the Avengers, even though they were (mostly) oblivious but Thor barely counted in this as he was mostly unbothered too. Perhaps he once had had the audacity to mention it but Loki ensured that would never happen again when the fury it caused saw Loki drop a whole (derelict) building on his head. Of course it hardly hurt the blonde idiot, but for once he took the hint and dropped the subject.

Yet this year he was alone. He had sat in his home, pondering it. He realised that he could watch as much mind-numbing television as he wished; could even do his best to get drunk on some of Midgard's poor excuses for alcohol but... it was not what he wanted.

For a moment he cast his gaze over to the table where he tended to work out plans. He had of course a few in the works but he was not even in the mood for mayhem.

He was waiting for Clara. The realisation made him sigh and he rubbed at his forehead with exasperation.

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

A knock on his door pulled him from his trance-like concentration that was focused entirely on the television and some talk show about a woman who had given birth but doubt had been cast on the child's paternity because she had been sleeping with someone and was angry... her mother had come to offer her support as she confronted him and the older woman had passed out on the floor. From what he could gather, the young woman's mother was actually the young man's mother too... a child she had given away because she was not married... humans were really messed up.

With a bewildered shake of his head, he turned off the television and got up to answer the door.

He was not sure if his or Clara's smile was larger in that moment. He stood back to let her in but the little girl shook her head, her eyes sparkling as she held back a giggle.

He raised a brow at that but Clara just reached for his hand. "Come with me." For a second or two, Loki stubbornly just stood there but when the little lady pulled on his hand once more, he acquiesced with a sigh.

All right, he would let a human order him about twice in his lifetime but that was most definitely his limit.

Loki followed Clara to her home. When he entered with her, his jaw surely hit the floor. The room was done up with streamers. There was a small - but delicious-looking chocolate cake on the table and both Loretta and Clara were grinning at him.

"What is this?"

"It's for your birthday, silly."

"My birthday? How..?" He looked at Clara before turning his bewildered gaze on her mother.

Loretta grinned and winked at him. "You told Clara last year - she made me put it in my calendar so we would not forget."

Clara nodded hurriedly. "Uh huh. You were sad last year so I knew **this** year there would be cake and balloons. I wanted to get you a bouncy castle but Mommy said they were too expensive." She looked downcast for a moment as she pushed him towards the table to sit. She brightened as a thought came to her though. "There's a bouncy castle in the park though. And I got you a present."

Loki watched with not a little amusement as Clara fizzed and bounced with excitement beside him. He took the interestingly-wrapped present from her little hands.

When he opened it, he could only throw his head back and laugh for in the middle of all the paper lay a tiny, soft stuffed cookie monster, strange lines drawn on its face, a good approximation of what lay beneath his borrowed skin.

He held it closer to himself and some might even have said he hugged it to himself. Not Loki of course. He smiled over at the two ladies. "Thank you Clara - and Loretta. It's perfect."

Loretta smiled at him, not sure of the joke but glad Loki approved given that her daughter had insisted on drawing on Cookie Monster's face.

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

Half an hour later after consuming most of the small cake between them, Loki found himself walking to the park, Clara holding his larger hand tightly even as she skipped along beside him.

Curious, Clara stared up at him as she continued to skip. She tripped as a consequence but Loki helped her keep her feet. "Do people see something different than I do?"

He stopped, surprised at the question though at this stage, he really should not be - Clara was highly intelligent and very observant. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "When you are on TV, people tend to notice you but, no one here does. That rude man even knocked into you and didn't say sorry."

A half-smile graced Loki's lips. "You would be correct - normally when I don't want to be seen, I change my form or cloak myself in invisibility..."

Clara's eyes had gone wide in awe as she interrupted. "Do you have an invisibility cloak like Harry?"

Loki searched his mind for a moment, trying to make the reference make sense. Ah yes. Harry Potter - that not altogether terrible film that Clara had made him watch the previous week. "Unfortunately, no."

Clara pouted. "That's very disappointing - I could have borrowed and taken it into school and given Mrs Adams the runabout in gym."

Loki laughed. "I suspect you can do that quite well on your own, Clara. Now, as to your original question, people can see me I'm just...no one important." Hence the lout knocking into him. It was purely coincidental that said idiot should fall through an open grate a moment or two later... what was it the humans called it? ah yes - Karma.

Clara thought that over but was soon distracted, her eyes going impossibly wide as she saw the bouncy castle up ahead in the park. "Can I go on it, Loki? Please? I know it's your birthday but just one quick go. Please?"

Loki rolled his eyes good-humoredly. "One go."

Of course nothing could be that simple. When they got there, the idiot in charge stated that children were not allowed on without an adult to supervise them. "'ealth and safety, innit Gov?"

Loki had no idea if it was or not. He sighed and looked at Clara, intending to tell her that she could come back tomorrow with her mother but she was giving him that look.

For a moment he cast his gaze around in desperation, thinking maybe he could ask a willing adult to go with her but the idea was both unlikely and repulsive - as if he would trust Clara's safety to a random stranger!

Loki released an aggravated sigh and cast his eyes heavenward. "Norns help me..." he handed the money over and they clambered into the 'castle' and there really was no other word to describe it... no one could look dignified trying to climb onto an over-inflated PolyVinyl Chloride bag of air.

For a moment as Loki struggled to find his feet, he wondered exactly what form of madness it was that would see him here, now. It was only a moment though because Clara was then beside him and not only had she found her feet but she was bouncing and giggling and having a lot of fun, it seemed.

Loki discovered that it is impossible to hold still while a hyperactive child bounced around you so he bounces with her. It was only meant to be enough to attempt some form of balance but there's something... once he starts, it's impossible to stop.

Ten minutes later, they are called off, their time up. As they take a moment to try and catch a breath after so much bouncing and laughing, he is even tempted to pay for more time but then he notices the queue that has formed. With a sigh that is most definitely not regretful, he takes Clara home to her mother.


	7. Running

He was in the park again, on his own this time. He was running - not away from a Bilgesnipe or Thor or the Avengers or any other danger. He was not even running to anything, he was just running for the sake of running. The blame of which could be laid solely at the feet at one of the Thompson twins - though he had no idea which one.

He had simply noticed that when on his own and sober, the one he spoke to that day had a tendency to enter the building in the early morning just as Loki was leaving. He assumed it was the same twin because he always wore the same clothes.

He was in these instances, always sweaty and hot looking and Loki might have passed his intrigue off as the sort of horrified fascination that appeared to cause mortals to stop and stare at traffic accidents but, there was a glow about him; a tranquillity that Loki did not understand.

So he had asked him and been told that apparently, running gave you a 'buzz' (Thompson's word, not his).

He was still not exactly sure how it had happened but he had allowed the man - boy really - to coax him to a nearby sports shop where he had been kitted out. It would have been wasteful not to at least try, and wasteful was never really an accusation that could be levelled on Loki... (unless you consider the waste of life your actions wrought) he winced and pushed the thought aside.

And so Loki ran...

And yes, there was something different about running without a purpose. It felt good to feel the wind on his skin and to be able to move fast and without fear of anything. It felt even better as he picked up speed because soon his thoughts fled his mind as he concentrated solely on moving and breathing...

He ran ten more laps of the park than he had originally intended. He felt sure his muscles would protest later - running had not really been something he had done without necessity. Still, he felt good. He had the feeling if he looked in the mirror, he would have the same glow about him as Mr Thompson had.

Remembering the advice given to him on how to cool down properly, he took another lap around the park; this one more leisurely.

He was not really thinking when he stumbled across the scene of a mugging - a teenager trying to pull an older woman's purse free; she struggling valiantly to hold onto it. Loki's eyes narrowed and he walked up behind the youth, grabbing his neck and squeezing just hard enough to get his attention. "Let go."

Loki snorted as the boy fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a blade to slash backwards at the god with it. It was pulled free easily and as it clattered to the ground, Loki spoke "Drop the bag."

Realising that he really had no other choice, the would-be mugger did as he was told. Loki patted his cheek with a free hand. "Good boy."

Loki cast a quick sleep spell on him and even guided his suddenly limp body to the ground. He then lifted the woman's bag and offered it to her. "Are you all right?"

The woman stared. "You...you're Loki."

Loki's brow raised at that. "Why yes. I daresay I am. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Is he dead?" She suddenly could not take her eyes off her assailant. Loki looked down at the prone figure. "Sleeping. He will be fine." He looked back at her. "Will you?"

The woman nodded slowly. "Good. Then I must go. I leave it to you if you wish to call someone - there's a phonebox over there." He pointed to the left without looking away from her. "Do you have money for it?"

As the woman just stared blankly at him, he sighed, held his hand out and some money appeared there - coins and notes both - and offered them to her.

Eileen finally snapped out of it, blinking a few times before she registered his question and shook her head. Loki sighed and took her hand and set the money into it, then turned and left.

It was only when he got home that he realised he had gone above and beyond what any other citizen would probably do. That gave him pause for a moment but he shrugged it off. A moment of weakness, that was all - probably induced by the running he had done.


	8. Challenge Accepted

Loki stared in bemusement at the screen - more precisely at the video on the screen of his favourite little monster getting drenched with a bucket filled with water and ice cubes.

Watching her expression as the water was poured over her by Loretta was funny enough - watching her struggle with the second basin, knowing just how cold it would be was both funny and adorable and he would readily donate a hefty sum to the charity in question (ALS) if she was so willing to suffer for it. He intended to do so straight after he finished watching... "Oh the little minx..."

She had just nominated him!

"Well, i'm not doing that."

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

 

Tony Stark stared with bewilderment at the video Happy had linked him to. Some random video of a kid doing the ice bucket challenge. With a sigh, he clicked play. Perhaps it would be amusing...

When he heard the little girl called Clara nominate Loki of all people he blinked and stared then rewound. Nope, playing didn't change a thing. The little girl was clearly very brave indeed.

An image of a drenched Loki looking every bit as indignant as a cat given a bath made him laugh heartily. He could add to that challenge...

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

 

Clara eyed Loki. "What do you mean you won't do the challenge? You have to do the challenge!"

Loki snorted and looked away from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was carefully constructing for his young friend. He had a faint smile on his face as he replied. "I don't actually - if I don't do it, I just have to donate more money."

Clara's bottom lip started to wobble so he turned back to the sandwich. "Clara, that's not going to work... I'm immune after all these years."

"But...but..." She sniffled and Loki made the mistake of looking at her again. Ignoring a wobbling lip was one thing; tears were evil. "That's not playing fair." He sagged, knew when he was beaten - her eyes were big and watery and how could any man or god be immune to that. "Fine. I'm not posting the video though."

Clara gasped. "But...you **have** to! That dumbass Iron Man said he'll donate a million dollars to ALS if you do... and he'll do the challenge also."

Loki stilled then thought that sentence through. It didn't make any more sense than it had before. "What?"

Clara sighed with exasperation. "Honestly Loki - don't you ever check the Internet? Iron Man posted a response to my video..."

Loki smiled. "It's probably an imposter. Sorry to disappoint."

Clara crossed her arms over her chest and glared, looking every inch like a put-upon mini-Loretta when cross and it was so cute. He couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry. Really."

After a moment of glaring, Clara turned and flounced out of the room. It only made Loki laugh harder.

Clara returned a few minutes later with her iPad and she played the video in question. When it was done, he held his hands up. "I stand corrected. My apologies, my princess."

Clara shrugged his apology off, her annoyance forgotten due to the prospect of an **adult** doing the challenge.

Loki let out a weary sigh but when he spoke, his eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "Well then..."

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

 

Tony had forgotten all about his dare to Loki - it wasn't like the god would actually see it much less respond. He nearly jumped out of his skin therefore, when JARVIS informed him that he had six hundred emails (and counting). "What?"

His system was locked down. He never got more than five a day. "Are we under attack?" How had a hacker gotten through? He frowned as he moved to a console to start diagnostics. "No Sir, it appears that a reply has been made to the video you uploaded in reply to the girl's video. The emails relate to that."

Tony relaxed. "Oh okay." He sat back in the chair he had just dropped into. "Disable alerts for that, will you..." He blinked and ran the sentence over in his mind again. "Wait, what? A reply video?"

"Yes Sir." amazing really, that JARVIS managed to sound wearier with him than even Pepper did.

"From Clara?"

"Yes Sir. Featuring Loki apparently. Do you want me to use it to pinpoint their location?"

Tony waved his hand idly about. "Uh sure, in a minute or two. Play the video first - may as well see the latest threat, check he hasn't threatened the girl's life, that sort of thing."

"...Yes Sir..."

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

 

A very casually dressed Loki sat on a chair in a play park. He pouted as he peered down at the T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms he had bought for the occasion. He eyed Clara as she set a basin down in front of him. "You have to put your feet in, Loki. I still don't see why you are using hot water."

Loki smiled placidly as he looked over at Loretta. "It's recording?" At her nod, Loki set his feet into the water, grimacing at the **heat** of it. It wouldn't scald him but it was already overbearing. He sighed and looked at the camera.

"Well, as nominated by Clara, here I am about to get soaked for a worthy cause - Norns help me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had thought carefully about what he would say but the heat was making his brain fuzzy. Ugh.

Oh yes. "Given my colder anatomy and the fact that this appears to be about one's discomfort, I am using hot water." He wiped sweat from his brow, turned and looked at Clara. "Whenever you're ready."

Loki wished he could say that he had been able to keep his dignity but the little minx had waited a moment or two then, just as he had started to think she had relented, Clara had pulled the switch, dumping a huge bucket of water over him.

Loki squawked and covered his head as the water seemed to just keep coming. When it finally stopped, he jumped up and away, trying to cool himself a little.

The whole time he was doing it, he was aware of both Clara and Loretta laughing their heads off at him.

Loretta was laughing so hard that for a moment, she forgot to point the camera. An order giggled out from her daughter reminded her of her purpose so she quickly brought the focus back from the ground to Loki who was dancing from foot to foot as if that would somehow cool him.

Clara was by that stage doubled over with laughter. "Loooooki that's not gonna cool you - 'sides, you have another basin to go."

Loki's eyes widened as he stilled. "Damn." He cast a glance over to Loretta as she told him off for using bad language in front of her daughter. Loki grinned sheepishly and apologised. "Sorry."

He sighed and shook his head then moved to lift the basin, eyeing it and its steaming contents. He looked back at the camera, smiling wryly as he heard Clara giggling still, in the background. "She owes me ice cream for this." He took a deep breath and poured the basin over his head.

For a moment he just stood there breathing heavily to get through the heat of it. His eyes were closed and resembled a drenched cat.

Loki finally opened his eyes though and addressed the camera. "...and you all say that I am insane!"

Soaked, he turned and walked out of sight for a moment, arms wrapped tightly around himself somehow making him look very fragile indeed.

When the camera focused on the god once more, Loretta called after him. "We done?"

Loki held up a hand. "Not quite." he lifted a large container filled with water and ice cubes then walked towards her. Loretta's eyes widened in horror. "Nooo!"

Loki laughed then. "It's for me, don't worry. This is after all, an ice bucket challenge." Before another word could be spoken, he tipped the whole thing over his head, sighing with relief as it immediately cooled him.

He looked into the camera, ignoring the water dripping down his face and the hair hanging in his eyes. Well, mostly. Who needed dignity anyway? "Well Mr Stark, I do believe it's time to put your money where your mouth is."

He nodded to Loretta and the video ended.

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

 

Tony watched the video ten times, for the amusement of seeing Loki so imperfect - not to mention for the sheer enjoyment of the drowned cat look. Well, ten times before he thought to get JARVIS to assemble the group in the main room anyway.

By the time they had all shown up, he had watched it twice more. It was enough to allow him to watch the group's faces as they stared. Their reactions were almost funnier than Loki's. Almost.

Natasha watched the whole thing. Throughout, the only reaction she showed was to raise a brow as she stood there quietly, arms crossed and somehow looking entirely ready for a fight despite being dressed in much the same attire as Loki had been in the video. Typical Black Widow. Though he liked to think that internally, she was doing a happy fangirl dance or something.

Bruce blinked. "Well, that was..." he stopped talking as Thor, who was standing beside him, slapped his back absentmindedly in an effort to hush the man, wanting to hear what Loki was saying. It might have been an idle tap for Thor but the surprise of the attack meant that Bruce found himself having to suddenly will the other guy down. He rushed out of the room, hoping to calm him down.

Both Steve and Clint were staring at the screen, mouths agape. After the third play, Clint managed to peel his eyes away from the screen to look at Tony. "Is this for real?"

Tony shrugged. "JARVIS..?"

"I have checked thoroughly Sir. Everything points to this being Mr Laufeyson."

Thor frowned and looked up and eyed the ceiling. "His name is Odinson."

"Everything points to this being Mr Odinson." The captain marvelled at how much weariness a computer could exhibit when speaking to them all. "Is..." for a moment he hesitated to ask, in case Thor went off on one but he had to know: "Is the little girl - Clara okay?"

"I did detailed checks as per Sir's instructions - Clara is alive and well."

"Oh. Okay."

Tony piped up as he remembered something important. "JARVIS, send that cheque." He turned and headed for the door.

That at least seemed to be of interest to the Black Widow. "Where are you going?" Natasha asked him, curious despite herself.

"To build a better machine to get soaked with. No way am I letting Reindeer Games beat me!" He slid out the door, heading straight for the lab.

Thor turned his attention back to the screen. "JARVIS, play it again! I want to see my brother laugh!"

"Very good Sir."

Thor watched, shifting closer to the screen to soak up every detail and for the first time in so very long, he dared to hope...

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

 

Loki could have used his magic to dry himself off. He could have even magiced himself home to a soothing cool bath. He did neither of these things. Instead he walked back to the house with Loretta and Clara, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. The reason was simple - every squelching step he took, Clara giggled harder. He loved the sound far too much to miss it for such a trivial reason as getting dry.

"You still owe me icecream."

Clara nodded hurriedly. "I have money for a tub. I saved my pocket money and everything!"

Loki snorted, knowing full well that he would buy it himself rather than have her spend her money.


	9. Daisy Chains

Loki was no longer sure how he got into these situations. All he could say for sure was that it was down to Clara. Clara and those sweet puppy-dog eyes of hers – though in fairness, whilst dogs did indeed have cute expressions, they would do well to take lessons from the little girl. Denying her anything when she gave him that look was impossible.

This day was no different in that regard. It had started with Loki somehow telling her that he had had a brief stint of ruling Asgard as its Regent while Thor was banished and his father slept. The only part of that story that actually interested Clara came from the question of what exactly his crown had looked like.

Loki had regretfully informed the girl that actually, the ruler of Asgard – temporary or otherwise – did not wear a crown at all. They did in fact carry a magical staff, had access to great treasures in Asgard’s treasure vault and of course, could see into distant realms with the aid of a magical throne called Hlidskjalf.

None of it had interested Clara at all. The only thing that she had taken from it was the fact that neither the King or Queen of Asgard wore a crown... and everyone knew that a King (and Queen) should wear a crown apparently.

That was how the two of them came to be sitting on a picnic blanket in the park, in a little area that had long since been reserved for the sole purpose of allowing little girls to make daisy chains. Because if Loki didn’t have a crown of his own, Clara was going to make him one!

He had of course collected daisies for himself from this very spot – they were useful for a myriad of spells – but, this was the first time that Loki had collected the flowers together solely for the purpose of stringing them together to make a chain. He absolutely imagined it would be the very last time he collected them to make a crown.

He smiled fondly and shook his head as he looked over at Clara who was concentrating deeply on making the chains, her tongue even poking out of the corner of her mouth as she did so. Norns help him, if every child on Midgard was as cute as Clara, he would probably never dare to attack anyone!

Loki watched the young girl weave the flowers together for a while but eventually even he got bored of that so for want of something better to do, he moved a little distance away to gather up some more suitable flowers. He returned shortly and set them down onto the slowly shrinking pile and took his seat once more.

Clara looked up briefly at him but smiled faintly after a second and got back to her task. Loki shrugged and lifted a couple of the flowers and copied her actions...

Three hours later, Loki and Clara had amassed quite a few chains between them – most of which were wrapped around Loki in some way. He had made a necklace for his friend but somehow, that had ended up wrapped around his wrist. After making the crown that now adorned his head, Clara had decided he needed a belt too... and then had come the ankle bracelets.

It was a good job the Avengers or indeed any of his allies could not see him in that moment. And yet, even the thought of it couldn’t really bother him too much – Clara looked so happy that he knew he would gladly walk home with every one of the chains in place.


	10. Baking

It had been three months since the sheep incident and people had only just stopped talking about it. Strange how the mortals so quickly brushed his acts of destruction under the carpet so easily yet this they could not forget.

Three months though - where had the time gone? Loki frowned in thought. Clearly his next performance would have to be something both brilliant and destructive... maybe turn all the statues into ice cream or candy floss?

He facepalmed at the silly thought that crossed his mind. Candyfloss? Ice cream? Would next he decide to turn all the rats in the city into gold? He was supposed to cause panic! With a growl he reached for his laptop - if he could think of nothing suitable, he would search through human history for inspiration instead.

He would not spend any more time watching funny cat videos on YouTube! Not today anyway... although, there was that video of the cat that had launched itself at Stark, claws extended and heading straight for his face... NO! He must not.

Before he could do anything at all, the phone rang - only two people he knew had that ringtone. Loretta and Clara...

It was Loretta. Apparently Clara had been sent home early because she had been involved in a fight? The very idea shocked Loki but a small part of him could not help but imagine that if Thor knew her, he would be feeling proud at this moment.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and listened as Loretta detailed the fight and how she could not leave work unfortunately and could he please, please collect her.

Loki frowned. "I can do that, of course but, who do they think I am?"

Loretta relaxed a little - she had asked, he had agreed. The hard part was over. "My brother. You said you can shapeshift, right? And you have the spare key to our place? Well, there's an envelope with your name in it in the cabinet in the sitting room... it has a letter verifying your identity, plus a photo that will match up." When Loki did not offer any complaint, she allowed herself to relax. "Thank you so much, Loki - you're a lifesaver. I have to go - the boss is glaring daggers at me."

Loki shrugged as the line went dead, put his phone away and went to do the needful.

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

Loki stood in the headmaster's office, trying to placate the man and assure him that Clara was not a violent person - despite the fact that not only had she been in a fight but, had apparently hit **two** older boys.

He was perplexed. "Sir, I can only assume that Clara was provoked - my niece is not a violent child. They must have said something."

The stern old man nodded grimly. "Indeed. From what we can gather, the two boys are fans of Iron Man and they dared to insult Loki. Apparently your niece is a fan of his - for years, despite the fact that he is responsible for killing hundreds."

Loki stared at him. Clara had done this for him? For **him**? No one had stood up for him in a very long time. Not even when he was still supposedly good... not even his mother. "I..." He frowned and tried to think of something to say but he was lost.

"Yes indeed - being speechless is the right response here. Look, it's all well and good choosing to side with the bad guy when you're an adult - it's practically Constitutional after all but, it worries me that Loretta is allowing her child to hold such views."

If the students were as obnoxious and patronising as this teacher, Loki suddenly understood Clara's reasons for hitting out.

With an actual physical effort, he made himself remain still. He even plastered a placatory smile on his face. "I am terribly sorry. I will not happen again, I assure you - just a phase, I'm sure." Norns, he hoped not. Not that he wished for Clara to go around beating up people in his name but, the idea that she would stand up for him was heartwarming.

It seemed to placate the idiot in front of him. "Yes well, I should hope not. I'm afraid she still has to go home for the rest of the day though. Rules are rules."

Loki managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He stood as the other man did. "Of course." When the idiot gestured, he moved to the door.

As soon as the door opened, Clara rushed into him. He stooped down and scooped her up. "Come on munchkin - I am sure your mother will wish to talk to you when she gets home.

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

As Loki walked home with Clara, he mulled over the teacher's words - apparently she should face some sort of punishment for her actions...

Of course, he was Loki and he could hardly punish her for causing mayhem now, could he? Especially when it was done in his name...

That was how Loretta came home later to find Clara, Loki and her kitchen covered in flour and chocolate powder and every single pot they owned, used and dumped on random surfaces. She raised a brow at the sight of it and them. "Should I ask?"

Loki looked at her then around at the warzone. A grimace marred his features before he shrugged. "Clara wished to make chocolate brownies and I saw no reason to punish good behaviour." He smiled and fed Clara a spoonful of the finally perfected mixture to which he got the thumbs up.

Loretta sighed. "Clara, you do realise that punching people is not the right solution, don't you? Tell me I have brought you up better than that!"

Clara nodded. "Of course I do Mommy but, they left me no choice. They said horrible things about Loki. Things about horses and snakes and wolves..."

Loki sighed. "Your mother is quite correct, Clara. Hitting people never actually solves anything - it hasn't actually gotten Thor anywhere with me, has it?"

Clara considered that. "No. You just hit back and then he hits you again and then you hit him..." She shrugged. "It worked in school though. They won't say anything else so in this case, it worked out." She looked over at her mother. "I promise not to hit anyone else."

Loretta gave up after that. She looked at Loki. "I trust you are cleaning up the mess when you are done."

Loki smiled sweetly at her. "As if I would dare do anything else! You won't even know that we were in here. Promise."

Loretta cast a dubious look around the room. "I doubt that." She smirked a little at him before pointing to his face. "You have a little something..."

Loki blinked and lifted a hand, ready to wipe it off. "Where?"

Her smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "Everywhere. Did you and Clara decide to have a food fight?"

The god sighed melodramatically. "The flour was high up. I thought I could reach it but I only caused it to tumble off the shelf..." He gestured to a patch of the floor where flour lay thicker than everywhere else. "That's where it fell after it exploded on impact with my head. This tunic is actually black."

Loretta could hold back her laughter no more. She clung to herself as she doubled over. When Clara too joined in, he tried to look upset but the fact was that their laughter was just too contagious. As the three crumpled into a heap on the floor, their laughter rung out loud and clear.


	11. Christmas Spirit

As a rule, Loki did not tend to bother with humanity's other gods or their activities. This was mostly because he found them all to be rather boring.

Dolos was alright, he supposed. As was Nemesis and indeed Coyote but, the others? No thanks.

So why exactly was he sitting on a really uncomfortable chair in the middle of a school hall, waiting for a Nativity play to start? A yes, Clara...

He looked uncertainly over at Loretta who sat beside him, apparently unbothered by the discomfort of sitting on a chair designed to fit children. "I am uncomfortable being here."

Loretta smiled and patted his knee. "You get used to the chair, don't worry." She was deliberately misunderstanding him, he was sure. 

"I mean, I'm a god - a god should not be around the celebration of other gods... or at least, not when they're part of an entirely different religion."

Loretta looked alarmed at that. "Why? Will you get smited? Will we all?"

Loki sighed and patted her arm. "Nothing so dramatic, but certainly more vexing... I shall be uncomfortable." 

She laughed at his concern and waved it off, relieved. "It's a play, Loki. It's a retelling of the first Christian Christmas... you said you were still learning about us, right? Well, consider this a bit more knowledge. With the added bonus of getting to hear some angels singing."

It was Loki's turn to look alarmed. "He will send his Angels?"

Loretta smiled indulgently. "I meant the children but close enough." She patted his arm. "You'll be perfectly fine, Loki."

He didn't get a chance to reply as a teacher followed by a lot of children walked into the hall and up to the stage. He had to admire the way the room fell silent at the sight of them... perhaps he could use that in his next bid for world domination? An army of adorable children, smiling and looking sweet and innocent... hmm.

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

As the story commenced, Loki listened with one ear as he cast his gaze around the room and, perhaps he was on to something - every adult in the room sat transfixed by the children on the stage. It was remarkable. He made a mental note to think on it more later as Loretta nudged him to get his attention. 

Clara was on stage and she was... there was no other word for it. She was adorable. Surely everyone there must be admiring her sweetness! He paid more attention to the production after that because Clara had quite a few lines and she made him promise to both attend and listen to her. 

As he finally allowed himself to give his attention to the tale, he could not help but acknowledge that there seemed to be a sort of magic in the air. Not like his sort of magic, not one he could use but, the sort of magic that Midgardians talked of. It lifted the mood somehow. 

As magical as it was though, he didn't truly get lost in it until the children started singing. Oh, he was lost... it was beautiful and sweet and serene and yes, magical. 

Not that he was about to throw his hat in with a different God of course. This was a human mechanism... perhaps it was the singing? 

It was definitely the singing. During the last song (Jingle Bells), the audience had been encouraged to join in. Sheets with the words printed on them had even been provided for the moment. 

Mesmerised, he looked around at the people singing and wondered at the magic he felt. It was so unlike his and yet it was contagious. This truly must be what remained of Midgard's own magic. It was beautiful and uplifting and he badly wanted to join in. 

It would be a really stupid idea to join in the celebration of the birth of another deity though, wouldn't it? 

Then again, it was not really a song in celebration of that... besides, he was the god of mischief, was he not? 

Loki grinned as he joined in with the singing. 

He almost bounced out of the hall with Loretta and Clara later. He had had fun and he could not remember the last time he had had that whilst singing in public. 

Of course, singing in Asgard usually meant singing songs that praised the warriors of the realm: Odin, Thor, Fandral, Sif... never him. He did not enjoy it. He also did not feel that same mood-enhancing sensation that had engulfed the room today - Asgard was full of drunken fools praising themselves. 

Loki wondered how Asgard would react to a choir of singing children but banished the idea quickly - they would never understand nor pick up on the subtle magic involved. The Aesir were just too... Aesir... for that. 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

He had not had time to go to the mall over the last week or so - his spare time had been split between annoying the Avengers, planning how to annoy the Avengers and helping Clara to learn her lines for the play. The downside of this was that he had very little food or provisions in the house. 

It was time to hit the mall... 

****Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.** **

The mall was absolutely heaving with people. What on earth had possessed Loki to go there? 

Oh right. Food. 

He sighed and did his best to move forward, all the while being pushed and shoved and knocked into. It was a testament to the power of the feeling of peace that Clara's play had provoked, that he had not actually maimed anyone. 

Still it was worth it - he got to Anya's magic shop mostly unharmed. The damage done wasn't even worth wasting a healing spell on. 

He grinned as Anya bounced over to him. "Good afternoon, Loki. I hope you are here to spend lots of money!" it was said in her usual abrupt and serious fashion. He loved this woman - if it was not for the fact that he was still alive, he would think her a reincarnation of him. 

Also, he had to love the fact that she could see through the illusion that no other human could, yet did not seem to care as long as he spent his money there, purchasing nice, expensive things. It had become a sort of game to him - every time he came to the shop, he tried different magic to create an illusion over himself. He had yet to find one that fooled her but he would... 

Loki cast his gaze past her to the rather loud group sitting around the table who were apparently in the middle of a small party. They glanced in his direction then decided not to bother with him any more. Probably just as well - he had heard the blonde one was none too fond of gods up to mischief. 

He smiled as he gave his attention to Anya once more. "Indeed I am, Anya - can I give you my list of what I need and come back in half an hour?" He offered the sheet of paper over and the woman took it off him, her expression becoming delighted as she read the things on it. 

"You know, with such a big order, I could have this delivered to your home." 

Loki considered it for a moment but quickly decided against the idea - he did not want this particular group discovering where he lived. Besides, that was the benefit of having magic to hand - he could send it there himself. "No thank you. I prefer to take them home myself." 

Anya shrugged and bounced off, stopping only to plant a happy kiss on the lips of her husband. 

Loki walked out, allowing the illusion to drop as he did so. Instead he cast a quick spell that made people forget to pay him attention even though they saw him as he was. Of course it was a hassle, being knocked into but it used less magic. 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

Twenty one minutes later, Loki had managed to get everything he needed - in the end he had resorted to magic to get the crowds to back off but he had not hurt anyone so no one could complain. 

He had been heading back when he saw him - a little boy standing stock still in the middle of the swarm of people. Nothing unusual he supposed, except for the wide eyed, unblinking stare. He was clearly terrified. Still, it was not his problem, was it? 

Loki tried to walk on and even managed to take a few steps away from the boy, but that haunted look would not leave his mind's eye. With a curse, he moved over to him - no easy task given that he seemed to be fighting the tide. 

When he stood in front of him, he peered down at him. "Are you all right?" That got no response so he tried waving a hand in front of the boy's face. "Child, what is the matter?" 

The child's response involved moving his gaze from the middle distance up to him, and a rather distressed gurgling sound - having apparently forgotten how to use words. 

Getting tired of being jostled around, Loki gently but insistently took his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd and over to a nearby bench. Though it was occupied, one look from the god was enough to clear it. 

He released the boy's wrist then nodded to him to sit down and he did so - if flopping almost bonelessly onto the seat could be called sitting. With a sigh, Loki sat at the other end, leaving as much space as possible between them. "Is there a problem?" His only answer was a shrug. 

Given the boy's height, he must be around Clara's age, or possibly a little older. "Where is your mother or father or carer?" This caused a further widening of the eyes and a shrug too. "Ah." 

"Is it long since you saw them?" A shrug. 

"Okay... is it your father?" A shake of the head. Progress. 

"Your mother, then?" A nod. Alright. That narrowed it down but not by much. 

"Can you talk?" A nod. "But not to me? Because I am a stranger." Another nod. Wonderful. 

"Alright. Then I will not talk to you. I shall just sit here until your mother comes back for you. That way you will be safe." 

The child frowned. "You're Loki." 

Loki shrugged. "Last time I checked, that was so, yes." 

The boy smiled shyly at him then and for reasons unknown, Loki mentally dubbed him 'Fenrir'. "You turned me in to a sheep. It was brilliant. I had a lot of fun with my friends that day. Can you do other animals?" 

Loki blinked at the surprising question. "Perhaps. What would you suggest?" 

Fenrir considered that for a good few moments, a frown on his face until it suddenly cleared and a beaming smile took its place. "Spongebob and Patrick!" He looked conflicted. "Or caterpillars... or goats. I like goats." 

Loki winced at the thought of the latter. "Well, maybe not the last one but I will certainly keep the other two in mind." 

Fenrir looked quite pleased with himself at that. "And maybe you could get something like Godzilla or King Kong to splat on top of Iron Man. That would be cool." He nodded in agreement with his own statement. 

That surprised a laugh out of Loki. "I take it you are not a fan?" 

Fenrir grimaced. "He fell from the sky when the blue aliens were here and he crushed my favourite toy - it was brand new and everything. Daddy saved up for it specially." 

Loki winced in sympathy at that. "I'm sorry. What was the toy?" 

The sad expression returned as the boy remembered it. "An etch-a-sketch." 

Loki had no idea what that was but how hard could it be to find one? With a simple gesture he created a clone of himself to stay with the boy. He then walked over to the toy shop a few yards away. 

Funny how quickly a large wad of cash could ensure you quickly got what you were looking for. He didn't have to pay that much - including the tip for the staff, it came to about fifty dollars. Easy. 

He returned to find the boy talking to the clone (more complex than his standard one, obviously. He would learn about the conversation shortly enough). Loki waited until the talking stopped then with a flick of his fingers, he allowed the clone to fade away. 

Fenrir jumped a little in surprise at that but before he could panic or whatever it was that mortals did in these situations, he spotted the god. "Oh." His eyes widened as he noticed the box in Loki's hands. He didn't dare to ask... 

Loki smiled faintly at the look of hope on the boy's face. Without further ado, he passed it over. "Here. Does that make up, at least a little, for losing your present?" 

Fenrir nodded, his eyes wide as he took the box. 

Loki smiled again. "Good. Now, my friend Clara carries a card with her in case she gets lost - it has her mother's number on it... do you have something similar so you can contact your mother?" 

Fenrir blushed. Why had he not thought of that? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card and handed it over. 

Loki looked down at the card in his hand as he pulled out his cellphone. "So you're Nathaniel, hmm?" He still looked like a Fenrir to him. Ah well. 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

Two minutes later, a rather frazzled and emotional mother came rushing to them. "Nathaniel! Oh, thank God! You scared me to death." She enveloped her son in a tight hug and just held him to her until he started squirming. 

The woman released her son but took his hand firmly. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry to have put you to the trouble - he was right beside me, I swear it but the crowds... oh God, I thought the worst..." Her eyes welled up. "Thank you." 

Loki shrugged. "Think nothing of it. I could not have left him like that. I was glad to be of help." And he was... what was happening to him? This must be Clara and Loretta's fault! 

Nathaniel tugged on his mother's hand and held the etch-a-sketch up with his free one. "Mommy, Loki bought me this. Can I keep it? Please?" 

Dana's eyes widened as they alighted on the toy. Her gaze flew to the man and she realised why he was so familiar. "You're..." She floundered for a moment then reached for her purse. "Please...let me reimburse you. I meant to get Nathaniel a new one but I have been so busy..." 

Loki held his hands up. "Not necessary." He smiled at her and took a step back and then he just seemed to vanish. For a moment Dana could only stare at where he had been but another tug at her hand reminded her that there was still stuff to do. 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

Loki left the magic shop shortly after and wondered just when it happened that seeing the expressions of mortals turn to fear at the sight of him had stopped being enjoyable.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's Anya from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The rest of the gang are there too, in the background. They belong to Joss Whedon, not me.


	12. What is Owed

The first time that Loki saved an Avenger, well that was embarrassing.  He was not even supposed to be in the fight – either with or against Amora.  He was just bored – Clara and Loretta were away for a long weekend to see Loretta’s foster mother and he had to admit that he had found the quiet of his home rather disconcerting.  For a thousand years, he had been rather resentful of the fact that it had been impossible to get peace to do anything – any time he dared to spend more than an hour by himself, Thor would appear from nowhere and shatter the quiet and his concentration.  Obviously that didn’t happen any more but Clara would randomly and frequently call in to see him and he had to admit that he was glad for it.

 

That was not to suggest that Clara was in any way a substitute for Thor – he loved spending time with his young friend and her mother – they made him remember that there was more to life than vengeance and fighting.

 

Perhaps the cell in Asgard’s dungeons had put him off silence – it just unnerved him now.   So much so, that he had turned on the television just to shatter the quiet… and lo and behold, weren’t the Avengers busy, fighting none other than Amora.  Stranger still, she appeared to have acquired the Hulk – and quite a few of Doom’s bots…

 

He had to admit that it was more than a little disturbing to see Banner’s other form so completely content, standing docilely beside Amora as she petted him – that was, until an Avenger came too close whereupon he lashed out at **them**.

 

Loki had eyed the screen, trying to figure out just how Amora intended to use this latest development to get to Thor but the only thing that came to mind was a trade.  It was a plan that was bound to fail – purely because it was Amora’s plan.  He decided to go and take a closer look… right after he popped in on Victor and let him know just where his Bots had disappeared to, of course.

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

It was quite impressive actually – Amora was currently allowing the Hulk to run rampant around New York (admittedly not a lot different from any other fight that he was involved in).  What made it impressive was the fact that if he did a lot of damage fighting against them, SHIELD would be less willing to let him loose in the future if he **could** be brought back to the ‘right’ side.  Then again, he was probably crediting Amora with far too much forethought and she just wanted something big and strong on her side.

 

Loki noted that while the Avengers were more than willing to destroy the Bots, they were not so willing to do the same to their friend, despite him being quite clear about the fact that every single one of them should die.  If anything, they seemed to be doing their best to keep him busy – possibly Fury was bringing a tranquilliser gun or ten to tame the beast.  He sighed regretfully at the thought that, once upon a time, he might well have found his place amongst this eclectic group.  He scowled and shook his head.  “I do not need that life!”

 

He turned his attention to the surrounding area and was pleased to note that there was no sign of either people or animals – which meant that the City officials had finally come up with evacuation plans for these events.  He rubbed at his face.  “I don’t care.  I really don’t care.”

 

He really was quite content to sit on the sidelines and watch the chaos – it was only a matter of time, surely before Amora got beaten and watching the Avengers work was always quite amusing… when he wasn’t on the receiving end anyway.  Yes, he was quite content.

 

…until he realised that the other Avengers had been drawn off, leaving only the little Spider facing off against Banner.  His eyes widened in…horror – there really was no other word for it - as he watched the Hulk grab her and smash her in just the manner that he had previously smashed Loki on his first ill-fated visit to Midgard.  He was a god and could heal quickly but even he had every bone in his body broken… a mortal would not withstand that.

 

He stood there, frozen for a moment.  He really should just leave her to her fate but, how could he possibly let that stand?  Not only was Romanov the love of Clint’s life (and he did owe the archer a debt, after all – having brainwashed him whilst he too was brainwashed), but if Clara was forced to choose to side with an **Avenger** , she would state that her favourite was the female of the group – he did not dare leave Natasha Romanov to die.

 

While the thought that she was Clara’s favourite got him moving, it was the thought that she was Barton’s great love that gave him speed – he had sought love for most of his life and failed miserably.  Oh, he had found it briefly with Angrboda and Sigyn but neither woman could even bear the sight of him anymore.

 

Of course he loved Clara and Loretta – and even his idiot not-brother sometimes – but it was not the same.  Knowing his luck, his soulmate was a frost giant.  Ugh.

 

He stood near the two and cast a quick spell to create a double of himself to distract the Hulk.  It had no effect.  Perhaps Amora had forgiven him then, for dropping her over that roof six months ago?  More likely, the magic had been specifically aimed at the Avengers.  With a roll of his eyes, he changed the form of the clone to look like Thor – identical in every way, even down to the copy of Mjolnir in his hand.  Hopefully Hulk would not question the fact that Thor was not even on Midgard at the moment, having been called back to Asgard for something or other.

 

Fortunately, this at least had the desired effect – the Hulk dropped the dying woman in favour of chasing ‘Thor’.  Loki took a moment to thank the Norns that the beast was not bright enough to question just why the Thunder god would run away from a fight then kneeled down beside Romanov.  He cast a quick spell to assess just what needed to be healed and indeed, every bone had been broken – some more than once.  Worse, her broken ribs had pierced her lungs.  She had but moments to live.

 

As the spell wore off, he heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow whizzing towards him.  He quickly turned and grabbed it out of the air.  After giving it a cursory glance, he tossed it off to the side and looked at Barton blandly as it exploded.  He raised his hands.  “She has but moments, Barton – she will never make it to your healing halls, even if she does, they will not have the time to save her… but I can.”

 

Clint eyed her.  “Why should I believe you?”

 

Loki cast a quick glance over to the figure on the ground.  “What have you got to lose?”

 

Clint’s gaze skittered between the two.  Every fibre in his being wanted to take another shot at Loki but Natasha… he lowered his bow.  “You try anything…”

 

“Yes, yes – you’ll kill me.  Spare me the lecture, I’ve heard it before.”  Loki interrupted even as he gave his attention to the body on the ground.  “I trust you will keep us safe for the moment.”  He placed his hands on the broken body and started a powerful healing spell.

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

Natasha opened her eyes warily, the details of Banner’s attack coming back to her – she was probably too out of it to feel the world of pain she was in.  Or more likely, Clint had gotten her to hospital and they had hooked her up to morphine.

 

As expected, when her eyes actually focused on something, it was Clint.  What wasn’t expected was the sight of Loki leaning over her, apparently casting magic on her.  Alarmed, she turned her gaze to Clint.  ”What?”

 

Clint took his gaze off their surroundings to look at her.  “Ssh, it’s okay Nat.”  He dared to trust that they were safe for a moment as he knelt down and gently touched her cheek.  “Loki is… actually helping you.  You were pretty far gone.  You’ll be fine.”  He looked into her eyes for a moment then turned his gaze to Loki.  “She **will** be fine, right?”

 

Loki snarled at the Archer’s tone.  “I do not threaten, Barton!  When I do something, I do it right – of course she will be fine!  She will actually be better than fine actually – even her older injuries have been healed.”  He stood on slightly wobbly legs and dusted himself off.  That seemed to be enough time for him to recover as he then walked off before Clint even thought to try and apprehend him.

 

Clint sighed and looked at Natasha.  “You nearly died.  Come on – I’ll get you out of here.”  He stood and held his hand out to her to help her up.

 

She took the proffered hand though in truth, she was in a lot better shape than he was in that moment.  She grinned as she shook her head.  “I’m fine – great actually.  I feel like a new woman.”

 

“Nat…”

 

She talked over his complaint.  “I’m fine… and tonight, after we’ve gotten this mess sorted out, you’re taking me out on a date!”  It wasn’t a suggestion.  She pulled her guns out as she walked away.

 

For a moment all Clint could do was stare at her in shock but a broad grin soon spread over his face and he moved to follow her.  “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

The second Avenger Loki saved… that was Banner and he saved him from Amora’s spell – and from SHIELD’s wrath incidentally.  Returning him to himself was not a complicated matter at all – it was just a case of negating Amora’s rather childish spell.  The true difficulty of the task was in getting close enough to the Hulk to cast his own spell.  It seemed that up close, the Hulk considered him on the same threat level as the Avengers.

 

When that was done though, he even took the time to cast another spell – much stronger than Amora’s but which would ward him from a similar attack in the future.

 

He had done it because… why **had** he done it? 

 

Oh yes, he had done it because if he didn’t SHIELD would put Banner down – or at least try to and who knows, in his weakened state, they might even have succeeded – and really, Loki wasn’t done with him yet.

 

Just to even things out – and also for any cameras watching – he used his magic to throw Banner into and through the nearest building, laughing as it left a sizeable hole in the wall – and probably in whatever happened to get in the way as Banner sailed on through.

 

With that, he teleported away, still laughing.

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

The third time that Loki saved an Avenger was less than a week later and there really wasn’t much thought in it at all.  Clara and Loretta’s long weekend had stretched out and he was **very** bored so, when the call came, he had teamed up with Doom again despite previously saying that he would do no such thing after the last fiasco that should never, ever be mentioned again*.

 

The bots were actually very good at their job this time – they had destroyed Stark’s Iron Man suit and the billionaire had had no choice but to get out of it and try to make a run for it, surrounded and vulnerable as he was thanks to the bots.  It was a shame that he had done away with so many of his suits really, or he might have been able to call for a spare.

 

Instead of just standing back and allowing the inevitable to happen, Loki had found himself teleporting over, grabbing the idiot and talking him back to his home so that he could suit up once more.

 

As Tony was deposited on his floor, he cast a bewildered glance at Loki.  “Why did you do that?”

 

Loki glance at him.  “I do not know.  You should probably hurry up and get yourself another suit.”

 

“Uh huh… what is this, some ruse to get me away from the action?”

 

Loki scoffed loudly at that.  “If that was my intention, I could have just left you there – if they got you out of your suit, they would find it easy enough to get you out of your skin, I imagine.  Just get into a suit, Stark.  There’s a fight on, you know.”  He continued to eye him for a moment before he teleported out of the building.

 

Stark was still shivering at the mental image Loki had presented him with as Loki just winked out of existence but pulled himself together enough to get into his backup suit.  Moments later, he was flying back into the action.

 

* Doom using his Bots in the middle of battle to profess his love for Loki definitely did not happen and Loki was definitely not scarred for life because of it.

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

It was a disconcerted Loki who appeared before Thor.  Thor seemed to have been waiting for him though and had Mjölnir coming straight for his mid-section before he could even say a word.  A yelp actually escaped Loki’s mouth as he had to dodge quickly out of the way. 

 

While the rest of him might have been caught unawares, his mouth was always ready it seemed:  “Oh dear, could you not find your favourite cape this morning, Brother?  Or did you get out of the wrong side of your mortal’s bed this morning perhaps?”

 

Well that just seemed to enrage his brother further.  It really was a good job that Loki was the faster of the two or he might be in a lot of pain in that moment.  “Lovely to see you too!”  He didn’t even waste his energy trying to attack – he would let Thor get the worst of his anger out of his system first.

 

So it was between all the ducking and diving that Loki’s phone went off.  The ringtone was Best Day Ever by the little Sponge called Bob who wore square pants.  A song that never failed to bring a smile to his face as he remembered a younger Clara dancing around the living room, singing along at the top of her lungs.  Alarm set in quickly though, as a thought occurred to him: what if they were in trouble?  Clara usually waited until about seven in the evening to call him…

 

Without further ado, he reached into his pocket and yanked his phone out, accepted the call and stuck it to his ear – all whilst dodging Thor’s attacks.  “Loretta… is everything okay?”  A relieved smile came to his face.  “You’re home..?  That is wonderful – I shall come to see in ten minutes…  No, I’m not doing anything important – just playing with Thor.  Uh huh… I will see you soon.”  The call ended and he quickly dumped the phone into his pocket once more.

 

Loki smirked at Thor.  “Seems I have somewhere else to be, Brother.”  Before Thor could say a word, Loki had teleported away.

 

By the time that Loki was installed in the home of Loretta and Clara; sitting on the couch as he was regaled with tales of their adventures, an upset Thor was being consoled by Iron Man.  “Come on Point Break – we cleared up the bad guys, let’s head back to the tower – or in your case, back to Jane.”

 

Thor’s expression dropped further still.  “Jane and I are no longer together, Stark – apparently she has fallen for some man called Hayden…”

 

Tony sagged a little – just a little – as he realised that his evening with Pepper was a bust: Thor was upset that Loki had dismissed him as ‘nothing important’ so soon after being dumped by Jane.  He sighed and patted his friend’s shoulder.  “Let’s go get drunk!”


	13. Fun and Games

Since he had known Clara and Loretta, Loki had taken them all over the world to ensure that they made the most of their summer break – they had seen all the major landmarks of America, the Seven Wonders of the World and at least one thing in every major city of the world.  They had even spent a whole week in both Ireland and Britain recently – Loretta’s great great grandfather was from Northern Ireland, apparently.

 

They had originally gone to find out about him then they had discovered that there was a circus in town so of course they had to attend.  That was a surreal event no doubt – there were no animals in it, bar one elephant but, that was not even a real elephant.  It was four men dressed up as one, carrying a girl around.

 

Loki wasn’t sure if the girl realised that it was not a real elephant as she acted like it was.  Perhaps the audience weren’t supposed to know?  He asked Clara but she was no clearer on the matter.  Strange – humans are strange.  The rest of the show was good – lots of acrobatics and clowns.  Clara of course bought one of the apparently overpriced light toys that shone bright colours into the darkness.

 

While they were in Northern Ireland, it was apparently a crime to miss the Giant’s Causeway in Antrim or the Planetarium in Armagh or the Aquarium in Portaferry... and so the list went on.

 

Clara, for her young age was a very well-travelled human.

 

The funny thing was, that while she was happy enough seeing all these things – she stared in awe even, at some of it – nothing seemed to compare to the days when they just... stayed at home.  Today was a great example of that.

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

Today Loretta had gone into work at short notice so Clara was with Loki for the whole day but he had been in a fight with the Avengers just the night before so his magic wasn’t really up to the task of teleporting them anywhere, plus what it would take to conceal his true appearance from the humans...

 

After watching half an hour of television, Clara had decided that she really, really wished that they had stairs.  Why?  “I want to slide down them!”  Apparently the ones outside their home didn’t count because adults shouted at children who dared to play on them.

 

Loki had given her a quizzical look.  “Loki, you were young like me once, weren’t you?  You **must** have gone down the stairs on a blanket!”  He hadn’t, no.  Odin would never have stood for it...

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

Loki cast his gaze dubiously over the stairs that led up to Clara’s floor.  “I do not see how this can be fun, Clara.”  Nevertheless, he set the blanket down over the top of the stairs, as instructed.

 

Clara gave him a look that suggested she thought him to be quite mad.  “Just... okay, I’ll go first.”  She sat down on the blanket and grabbed the front of it to stop it slipping away then looked around at him.  “Can you give me a push?”

 

Warily, Loki gave her the gentlest of pushes to get her started.  He couldn’t hold back the smile at every loud bump as her bottom hit the next stair or at her delighted laughter - all the way to the bottom.

 

She lifted the blanket back up and rushed to the top of the stairs again, as quickly as possible.  Her laughter rung out louder the next time she went. 

 

Another four goes before she allowed Loki to try.  He still wasn’t sure...

 

**Ll. Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

Perhaps it was the knowledge that such behaviour was frowned upon by adults that made it fun but, there was no denying that it **was** fun – Loki couldn’t hold back his laughter as his butt his each step.  Even through the slight pain it caused, he laughed.  He felt only disappointment when he reached the bottom.

 

He frowned in thought as Clara told him to hurry up as he grabbed the blanket and made his way back up to her.  His face cleared as a thought came to him.  “I know what would make this better..!”

 

A muttered spell suddenly caused the stairs to flatten out into a slide –Clara’s eyes widened in delight. 

 

By the time that Loretta returned hours later, Clara had gone on the slide about a thousand times – and Loki had used his magic to expand it further, changing the next flight of stairs so it made a nice, long slide... and somehow they had gathered up a few more children.  Loki had only changed it back if someone needed to actually use the stairs but, as soon as they were gone, he changed them back.

 

Loretta stared up at Loki and Clara and laughed.  “Fun day?”

 

Clara nodded.  “Uh huh – the best!  C’mon Mummy – you have to have a go on the slide!”

 

Loretta had held out for a whole five seconds... and then she was right there in the middle of it, screaming and giggling with delight.

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

The weekend brought even stranger things to pass – Loretta was working again and was expecting a delivery so he and Clara were staying at home to wait for it.  That was fine. 

 

When it finally came though, it was addressed to Clara.  After a call to Loretta, it was confirmed that it was fine for them to open it – as long as Loki was the one in charge of scissors or knives to open it.

 

When the insides were revealed, Clara screamed with delight and Loretta could be heard laughing in delight on the other end of the phone.  Loki didn’t get it – Clara was ecstatic because of some bubble wrap?   Because that’s all there was... yards and yards of bubble wrap.

 

Clara beamed with delight as she passed the phone over to Loretta and got down to the important business of unrolling the bubble wrap.  “Loretta, they appear to have forgotten to put anything into the parcel – all there is, is a lot of bubble wrap.”

 

Loretta grinned.  “The bubble wrap **is** the gift - I promised to get her some for her birthday.  It’s a bit early but she loves the stuff... don’t worry – you don’t have to help her pop it.  Just keep her safe... I bet you ten dollars though, that you can’t resist...”  Loretta was still laughing at the thought of it as the call ended.

 

Loki really should know by now just to trust Clara in matters of mischief and fun – while he was still puzzling over the wrap, Clara took matter into her own hands, grabbed her own safer pair of scissors and cut off a large piece of the stuff.  “Sit down, Loki.”  When he had done so, she set the sheet down on his lap.  “Now...pop!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at her tone but did as she commanded anyway.  His eyes widened at just how good the bubble popping felt.  He frowned and stared down at the sheet as he popped another bubble.  It was satisfying.  He could not work out why.  “I don’t understand – why should popping a bubble so satisfying?”

 

It was Clara’s turn to roll her eyes.  “Like it matters?”

 

He acknowledged that and turned his attention back to popping.  The whole sheet she had given him was done long before he wanted to stop.  He actually pouted.  Loki might have been embarrassed by that fact but his overriding impulse was for more.

 

Loretta shook her head and grinned at his hopeful expression.  “Nope.  Now I’m going to roll some of it out on the floor and we’re going to dance!”

 

“Dance?”

 

She nodded wisely at him.  “Yup.  We’re gonna throw our hands in the air like we don’t care and generally be very silly indeed.”  To accentuate the point, she moved over to the CD player and turned on her favourite mix – Spongebob of course.

 

A part of Loki rebelled at the idea of doing something so undignified but, the bubbles won out – he had a feeling that the bubbles **always** won out.  Soon he was dancing along beside her, laughing with delight as the bubbles burst under their feet.

 

By the time that Loretta returned, the two were rather the worse for wear – their hair was everywhere and Clara was a rather sweaty mess.  She imagined that Loki would have been in the same condition if he was mortal.  She grinned as she walked over and planted a kiss on her daughter’s cheek.  “It seems, my darling, that you have met your match at last.”

 

Clara panted and flopped onto her mother’s lap as soon as Loretta sat down.  “Uh huh!  Loki’s like the Energiser Bunny.”

 

Loki laughed as he flopped down on the other side of the sofa.  “Your daughter challenged me to a dance off.  It was rather inelegant for me and no doubt, many on Asgard would have loved to have seen it but, it was fun.”

 

Clara nodded.  “Uh huh... but now I’m hungry.”  She stuck her tongue out at him.  “I won the last one, you have to get me food, slave!”

 

Loki eyed her.  “You so did not win!”  Inwardly, Loki boggled at how this little mortal could have such an impact on him that even his speech change to match hers.

 

Clara gasped indignantly.  “I totally did!”

 

“No way!”

 

They both looked at Loretta and she held her hands up.  “Oh no – I’m not sorting this one out.  I’m sure that you were both just perfect.”

 

Clara gave her **that** look and she sagged.  “I tell you what – go again, I’ll judge purely on what I see now.”  This seemed to be acceptable to them both.

 

Clara was brilliant and adorable, dancing and bopping away happily – if a little competitively – to her music.  Loki... was the funniest thing she had ever seen.  He copied every single one of Clara’s moves exactly.  While they looked adorable on a young child, they looked more than funny on an adult.  The fact that the adult in question was Loki Laufeyson only made it funnier.

 

When they flopped down on the sofa at last, Clara looked at them both still laughing.  “Well, for originality, the winner has to be Clara but for humour, Loki is the winner... I guess it’s a tie.”

 

Clara pouted at that for a moment then brightened.  “Well, if that’s true, then you have to make dinner Mummy!”

 

Loki nodded.  “I agree!”

 

Loretta rolled her eyes.  “Typical – gang up on me, why don’t you?”  She grinned and headed to the kitchen to see what she could make.

 

Clara looked back at Loki as she started tidying up the bubble wrap.  “Why did you copy all my moves?  You might have won if you’d done your own thing.”

 

Loki shrugged as he knelt down to help her.  “Because we’ve been having fun all day, my sweet – it seemed only fair that your mother should be able to partake... and there’s nothing funnier than seeing a grown man imitating a dancing child.”


	14. Dancing in the Moonlight

The next time that Loki was spotted in New York, it had to be said that it was all rather strange.  It was early evening, he had Clara and Loretta with him and they were dressed as though for a grand ball.  Given that Loki seemed to be able to hide well from the Avengers when he wished, it was assumed that he **wanted** them to see him.

 

Tony Stark was the first to arrive.  “What exactly are you up to this time, Reindeer Games?”  He looked at the two females with the god.  “Ah Loretta and Clara – how nice to meet you both at last.”  Loretta was polite enough in her greeting but Clara just looked at him as though he were a bit of dirt scraped off her shoe.  Why did children never seem to like him?  Even when he was a child himself they hadn’t liked him.  Weird.

 

Loki sighed long-sufferingly.  “My name is not Reindeer Games, Stark – as you well know.”  Perhaps Loki had just finished some really long and complicated spell at the moment of Tony’s arrival.  That was the only explanation for the fact that, with a click of Loki’s fingers, the park turned into something more akin to a ballroom with the proper flooring and even fairy lights twinkling in the air around them... getting over his bewilderment at that, Tony finally noticed that all the people around them were suddenly dressed in a similar fashion as the trio before him and... dancing - as in properly dancing, like on that show Dancing with the Stars that Tony absolutely never watched. Ever. He certainly didn't get annoyed for the rest of the night last week when his favourite was voted off, no siree!

 

Tony was more than a little disturbed to discover that he too, was now dressed in dancing attire – either that or he was going off to fight a bull somewhere.  Given that the latter would be slightly less damaging for his reputation and he was dealing with Loki, his money was on the former.  “Do I even **want** to know what you did with my suit?”

 

Loki smirked at him.  “It’s probably best not to ask.”  Tony scowled and made a mental note for JARVIS to use the self-destruct facility as soon as possible – he did not need that sort of tech falling into enemy hands - especially when the enemy was an insane god by the name of Loki-whatever-surname-he-was-using-now. 

 

When the rest of the Avengers arrived, it seemed that Natasha was the least perturbed of the group.  It was also immediately apparent that she was meant to dance with Clint due to the fact that the moment they stepped onto the 'dancefloor', her clothes had changed to match those now worn by Clint.

 

A whine escaped Tony as he caught sight of Thor - while it was apparent that **somehow** Thor could carry his new look off, he had no words to describe the new ensemble.  Damnit Loki – did you really have to take my camera?”  Because as soon as he had entered the park, Thor’s clothing had changed right along with everyone else's... the difference was that Thor was wearing a fabulously ornate dress – all in Loki’s colours. 

 

Loki grinned widely and shrugged.  “I am sure there are more than a few video cameras around to capture this moment.”  With that said, he reached for Clara and whisked her off for a dance around the park. 

 

Clara meanwhile, seemed to be in seventh heaven. Loretta watched them for a moment, a beaming smile on her face that matched her daughter's exactly.

 

Realising that no one else was going to ask, Thor let out a half-resigned, half-amused sigh then walked over to Loretta. "Would you care to dance, Lady Loretta."

 

Tony's eyes boggled as Thor, still in the Loki-coloured dress, led Loki's possible lover to the 'dancefloor'. "Oh this is going to be awesome! JARVIS, make sure you rec... damn." No suit. Right. He was going to kill the damned god of lies this time for sure.

 

The thought slipped from his mind though, as Thor started to dance... and it turned out that, even with a dress on, the blonde moved with far more grace - and indeed sensuality - than anyone that big should **ever** be able to move.  This was nothing like how he moved on the battlefield and nothing like a prince who had once claimed that he had been forced to learn to dance for the many balls he had to attend back on Asgard... this was fluid and light and **hot as hell**.

 

Clint stared out at the dance floor, unable to look at anything other than Thor or Loki. "Tony, do you think that Loki taught Thor or the other way around?"  Or maybe they had just had to learn with each other?  Though that hardly made sense because surely, as Princes, they would be expected to dance with other people... yet the fact remained that the two gods looked like they had been born only to dance with each other.

 

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance to finally look at Loki and noted that Clara was currently dancing with Steve... Because it was not all weird that Loki would trust an Avenger with his friend... and now that Loki was dancing with an unknown female, his dancing had changed - and there it was; that bone-deep sensuality and fluidity he had only ever seen in the very best dancers... The ones that women saw doing their thing and immediately wanted their babies.

 

For just a moment, Tony could see the attraction. He shook his head and focused on thinking only pure thoughts - no space threesomes for him, thank you - he had Pepper. She was all he needed...

 

Tony coughed and looked at Clint. "Why are we not attacking him?"

 

Clint shrugged idly. "Because Loki magicked away your suit and my arrows and we're not completely suicidal."  Also strangely, he didn't feel like doing it.  This was nice.  Really nice.  And damn, now his attention was on Natasha as she danced with some random guy, she looked radiant and beautiful and happy and he didn't want that to stop.  Actually, he did but, only so that she would be in his arms instead of some random person's.  With that thought, he threaded his way through the dancers and politely asked to take her from the random person.

 

Tony watched Clint's retreating form for a moment.  "Right. There's that." He shrugged to himself as he looked out to the dancefloor for a moment then made his way over to Loki. "How much longer are you planning to do this?"

 

Loki didn't miss a beat in the dancing so Tony was forced to walk near enough to him to await his answer as he just continued moving through the dance. Loki's gaze searched the crowd until he spotted Clara who was currently being waltzed around the floor by her mother. "Until Clara's bedtime."

 

"Huh."

 

**Ll.  Oo.  Kk.  Ii.**

 

Pepper arrived to the park ten minutes later, dressed for a ball as instructed. She stared at the dancing crowd that only seemed to be getting bigger by the moment. Catching sight of him, she shook her head slowly, stunned. "You did this?"

 

Stark smirked. "Tempting as such a big gesture would be, no. This is courtesy of Loki."

 

Her brow raised at that. "You're sure it's not a trap?"

 

He grinned slightly dopily and gestured vaguely off to the side where he had last seen him dancing with Loretta and Clara. "If it were, I don't think he would bring his two girls with him, do you?" He leaned in and stage-whispered. "I think he might have doped us all but, I don't care." His grin widened. "Now, come dance with me!"

 

A small part of Pepper knew this could be a bad idea. A very small part. Because this right here, dancing like this with the man she loved had been a secret, stupid wish for as long as she could remember. One glance around told her that she was not alone. She placed her hand into his and allowed him to lead her in the foxtrot...

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

Bruce stood solemnly off to the side. He did not feel like dancing, didn't quite trust enough to let go, so he watched over everyone as best as he could.  He wasn't exactly surprised when Thor made his way over to him, to ask why he did not dance.

 

Perhaps he had spent far too much time with Tony or he was temporarily possessed or something - because that could be the only explanation for the words that came out of his mouth. "I will do your chores for the next **month** if you get Loki to dance with you."

 

Thor's eyes sparked at the challenge then he just grinned widely, eyes dancing as much as he had been himself just moments before. "I shall endeavour to make this happen for you, my friend."

 

Of course Bruce had never expected it to happen, not really - yet when Thor walked over and asked Loki to dance, instead of running as was expected, Loki just offered his hand to his brother with absolutely no hesitation.

 

Banner had always considered himself straight. He loved everything about women - not that he was anywhere near as free with that love as Tony had been before Pepper, nor did he have anything against gay people. It just wasn't his preference. Looking at the way the two danced together though, he couldn't help but consider a thought more decidedly Tony than him... just for a moment.

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

The next morning, Tony, Pepper and the other Avengers were woken up by Coulson, who didn't appear at all rattled by the fact that he was waking up Earth's Mightiest Heroes after they had fallen asleep in the park - along with everyone else who had been there dancing the night before. Even the sight of Thor in a dress didn't seem to cause him distress or, y'know eye-searing; brain-frying pain.

 

"Well, this is interesting."

 

Tony was surprised to realise that he felt no ill-effects from the night before - not even shame that he had let an enemy do as he pleased with them. All he could remember was dancing on clouds with Pepper and being surrounded by happy people. It had been the most wonderful feeling..

 

"Agent Coulson - you missed a great party last night."

 

"So I hear... and saw. Cameras captured every moment of it. You fell asleep when he left. Sent an agent to check on you all but you were just sleeping, plus Bruce was watching over you, so we left you to it." He turned to the blonde man beside him - the only one aside from Pepper still wearing the clothes from the night before. "I must say Thor, I would never have guessed you would dance so..." After thinking on it, he finally settled on a word. "...well." It didn't nearly cover what he had seen but, he was not about to admit to the jealousy he had felt.

 

Thor sighed nostalgically. "I do not usually - it is an old spell of Loki's, one he used sometimes at our balls on Asgard. Though there, the dancing was different..."

 

Clint looked alarmed at that. "Wait, are you telling me he managed to get **all of us** under control, making us dance?" That was a terrifying thought - imagine the repercussions!

 

Thor turned to him. "No, nothing like that... Though perhaps he could..." he shook his head. "It's not mind-control exactly. If we had not been responsive, the spell would not have worked."

 

"Yeah but, he still got into our heads, made us dance. I don't dance, Thor! It's not in my genes."

 

Thor laughed at that and now he had everyone's full attention. "I'm afraid that it must be - the spell used is a simple enough one... one that lowers inhibitions and makes people suggestive to music."

 

Tony's eyes widened. "Could...could that be changed to be something less innocuous?"

 

Thor shook his head. "As I said, it's a basic spell. First and foremost, each person has to be willing to allow it to happen. If not, it cannot take effect."

 

That at least explained why Bruce had spent the night watching from the sidelines rather than in the middle of it.  "Well okay... now, any idea where my suit is?"

 

"Ah..." Thor held his closed hand up, opening it slowly to reveal a completely crushed cube of metal. The other hand held a note in a flowing script. "Apparently my brother never promised not to harm it."

 

For a moment all Tony could do was boggle at it then he sagged. "I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't take it." just to be sure, he would get JARVIS to run a test when they got back - just to be sure that it was the real thing.


	15. Out of the Mouth of Babes

The most shocking moment in Loki's life thus far came not with a bang but a whimper. He had been sitting quietly at his breakfast table, glaring venomously at a picture of Thor in the morning paper when Clara walked in.

 

So used to her presence that he didn't notice her until she spoke and he was startled out of his glaring at the image of the fake brother he despised.

 

"Y'now, you're staring at that picture in the exact same fashion that Mom stares at that picture of Dad." She smiled fondly at the man sitting in front of her, for a moment reminding him more of his mother than the eleven year old mortal she actually was.

 

Loki's eyes widened almost comically before he spluttered. "I...pardon me? I was **glaring**. Glaring, Clara!" He was shocked - because he had seen the look that Loretta was prone to giving photos of the dead man: all soft and sad and a little angry but, mostly a deep, abiding love that could not - would not - die... and that was, somehow, anything but platonic.

 

Loki scowled at her. "I... are you mad? It's not the same - it's not anywhere NEAR the same! I **hate** Thor! Besides which, he was my **brother** for a thousand years, Clara."

 

Clara gave him a knowing look. "We've been reading up on the different gods at school - apparently that's not an issue for you all... well, maybe for your lot, given what Odin did about Freya and Freyr but still..." She shrugged. "You're in love with him."

 

Despite the **ridiculous** blush spreading over his cheeks, Loki opened his mouth to protest that statement but it closed a moment later with an audible snap... for the first time in his life, Loki Silvertongue was lost for words.

 

**Ll. Oo. Kk. Ii.**

He was supposed to be fighting the Avengers at the moment but he could not focus. Not even enough to toy with them as a cat would a mouse. Every time he caught even a **glimpse** of what was... or much worse, what **might be**... Thor, Clara's words came back to him with a vengeance and his stomach was doing that strange flippy thing.

 

It wasn't a love thing. It wasn't! That was so plainly ridiculous... just to prove how ridiculous it was, he cast his strongest fire spell straight at the blonde idiot when he came into view.

 

He watched in horror as the magic that had been flames in his hand turned into...into **flowers** as soon as it touched Thor.

 

It was clearly madness. Clearly. Because a spell could change just like that but, only at the bidding of the caster and he definitely did not want to do that to Thor of all people - he really just wanted to singe that stupid blonde hair off his head.

 

Anger growing, he cast the spell again only to grimace as a slightly confused Thor was left holding a matching set of Midgardian wedding rings...

 

Loki was absolutely beetroot with mortification now - even more so as one by one, everyone turned to look at him.

 

**"Shut up!"**  No one got the chance to point out that they had not said a word as the next thing they knew, they had all been knocked to the ground by some spell or other.  By the time they stood up again, Loki was gone.

 

...well, they all had been knocked down aside from Thor.  He was just standing there and looking confused by the box of chocolates that had magically appeared in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make profit from any of this. None of the recognisable characters mentioned belong to me but to Marvel. Apart from Anya (the rest of the Scoobies are there vaguely too) who belongs to Joss Whedon.


End file.
